Ren's Story
by Tiir Rumibul
Summary: Ren leads twenty-one magic eye bearers despite being only ten. How will their lives change when he meets Tiir Rumibul?
1. Chapter 1: Five Magic Eye Bearers

**SOPA is back under a new name. They're trying to take away our internet freedom and make things like writing Fanfiction illegal. Please protest using the following site:** 335/723/929/dont-kill-net-neutrality/?taf_id=46182505&cid=fb_na#bbfb=219792539

 **SOPA information site:** ?subject=net-neutrality-dies-in-one-month-unless-we-stop-it

My name is Ren, an Alpha Stigma bearer. I am the ten-year-old leader of sixteen other magic eye bearers. I gathered them from all across Menoris. Sakura, my best friend, was the first that I saved. She is also a ten-year-old Alpha Stigma bearer. Counting Sakura and myself, there are ten Alpha Stigma bearers. There are two with the Ebra Crypt, three with the Lino Doue, one with the Tprch Curse, and one with the Will Heim. I rescued all of them from humans. I hate humans more than anything for what they have done.

I was born in a small village in Gastark, My parents died from illness when I was two. I was left alone. Even though I was young, somehow, I managed to survive. In those days, I saw things that I didn't like. I was a witness to the cruelty of humans. I never liked humans after that. When I turned five, the five-star pentacle rose in my eyes. I knew back then that I'd have to leave. After that, I found my purpose in rescuing other magic eye bearers.

Now, I am heading towards a small encampment located in the south. I heard of more magic eye bearers being experimented on there. I'll save them and offer them a new life.

When I reach the camp, I immediately spot five children in chains. They must be the magic eye bearers that I heard of. There are fifty guards surrounding them. I sneak up and easily kill the guards.

The children look scared. I approach them. "My name is Ren. I am a ten-year-old Alpha Stigma bearer. I lead sixteen other magic eye bearers. Please, tell me your names," I speak up.

"I'm Juro. I am nine and I bear the Lino Doue. Hailey is ten and she bears the Torch Curse. Coll is also nine and he bears the Ebra Crypt. William is seven and he bears the Will Heim. Ava is five and she bears the Alpha Stigma," Juro introduces them all.

"Do you want to join us?" I ask.

"Yes," the magic eye bearers say together. I unchain them and begin leading them away. I am now the leader of twenty-one magic eye bearers.


	2. Chapter 2: Tiir Rumibul

As I lead the children towards our hideout, I get the feeling that we are being watched. I turn around. Standing there is a man with all black clothes, black hair, and dark purple (almost black) eyes. "Get behind me!" I shout to the others. Thankfully, they obey me.

I turn to the man. "Who are you?!" I shout.

He puts his arms up in what is meant to be a non-threatening posture. "My name is Tiir Rumibul. I am a bearer of Lino Doue. I saw you save them," he points to the five children standing behind me.

I relax. "My name is Ren. I'm an Alpha Stigma bearer. I am the ten-year-old of twenty-one counting them," I gesture to the children.

"They all bear magic eyes?" Tiir asks.

"Yes. I left to save these five. I left my best friend, Sakura, in charge. Do you want to see our hideout?" I ask. Tiir nods his head. We continue on our way, with him following close behind.

A few hours later, we arrive at the abandoned building that serves as our hideout. Before we can get closer, however, I get the feeling that something is wrong. "Stay here!" I order. I creep towards our hideout. Everything is quiet. I signal to Tiir and the children. I enter with them following.

When we enter, what meets my sight are blood-coated rooms. My friends lie scattered all across the place. I look around in a daze. "Ren…" I hear a pitiful voice. I see Sakura lying there, barely conscious. She passes out a moment later. I mistake her for dead. Tears pool in my eyes. They burn. "Ahhhh! Hahahaha!" I start laughing madly, my eyes glowing red. I'm going berserk. My consciousness is almost severed. Tiir reacts quickly. He strikes the back of my neck. I lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Grief and Moving On

I groan as I come to. I find that I am on my bed. Tiir is sitting beside me. I begin to remember the events that occurred before I got knocked out. My friends are dead. The only ones to survive are the five children that I had rescued. I turn my face away from Tiir, tears falling from my eyes. I feel Tiir place a hand on my shoulder. The tears flow faster. Tiir pulls me into his arms. I begin sobbing into his chest. Tiir strokes my head, trying to calm me down. My sobs turn into whimpers. My tears slow down.

I sniffle and look at Tiir with tearstained cheeks. "I can't lead them, now. I can't even protect them," I mumble in a subdued voice.

"It isn't your fault. Besides…" Tiir speaks up.

"Yes it is! I was their leader! I was supposed to protect them!" I shout. More tears start to fall. "I should've died."

Tiir's face changes to a more stern look. He lifts his right hand and slaps me across my cheek. He looks at my shocked face. "Don't talk like that! You did all you could," Tiir scolds me.

I nod my head. I wipe my eyes free of the tears. "I'm sorry. You're right. What's going to happen now?" I ask.

"Well, first, I have some good news," Tiir begins.

""What is it?" I ask, confused.

"Sakura is still alive. She only passed out. She'll be alright," Tiir informs me.

My eyes widen. "She's alive?" I ask, not quite believing it.

"Yes. She was injured, but she'll be fine. She's resting in the other room if you want to see her," Tiir suggests.

"Of course I want to see her!" I exclaim. I get up and race out of the room with Tiir following close behind me. Once I get to the main room, I see Sakura lying on the couch. She's awake and looking around. "Sakura!" I shout.

Sakura turns her head towards me. "Ren!" Sakura cries out, happiness and relief lacing her tone.

I hug Sakura gently, mindful of her injuries. "Sakura, I...I was afraid I've lost you…" I whimper, burying my head into Sakura's shoulder. My tears begin to fall, soaking into Sakura's shoulder as I start to cry.

Sakura pats my back. "No, Ren. I'm still here. I won't leave you, I promise. Hush, now," Sakura whisper into my ear as I try to stop crying. Eventually, I succeed.

I pull away from Sakura and turn back to where Tiir is standing. "What now?" I ask.

"If you want, I will lead all seven of you to our own hideout. You can meet our leader there," Tiir answers me. Both Sakura and I nod our heads in agreement. Today, Tiir will lead us and give us a new meaning to life.


End file.
